


Меланхолия Ивана Брагинского

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gilbert Takes Care of Ivan, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Locatoin: Saint-Petersburg, M/M, References to Depression, Romance, Sad and Sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Когда на Ивана накатывала старая-добрая "русская хандра", он спешно собирался в Петербург и там, со всей серьезностью, предавался ницшианским настроениям. К сожалению, уйти в заслуженную депрессию не так-то просто, когда у тебя есть персональный раздражитель.





	Меланхолия Ивана Брагинского

Весна — чудное время. Пора романтичных признаний под аккомпанемент пищащих мартовских котов и орущих благим матом соседей, время садиться на диету и слезать с нее, начинать новую жизнь и заканчивать старую путем выхода в окно, писать стихи и напиваться до беспамятства…

Все эти занятия были, так или иначе, чужды Брагинскому. Да, несмотря на закрепленную за ним репутацию пьяницы, пить Ваня умел и в «состоянии нестояния» бывал крайне редко за всю свою насыщенную событиями жизнь. А поводов напиться было много. _К тому же, это не его периодически пьяным в хлам выносили из бара старшие братья или бывшие воспитанники._

И все же, в конкретно этот временной промежуток напиться хотелось просто до дрожи. Но, как гласит народная мудрость: пить в одиночестве — алкоголизм. Поэтому Ваня, недолго думая, набрал парочку номеров потенциальных собутыльников. Номеров было немного и вовсе не потому, что пить с Российской Федерацией никто не хотел. Хотели, и еще как. Но вот выдержать уровень Брагинского мог далеко не каждый.

Самыми очевидными кандидатами были участники так называемого алко-трио. Но здесь Ваню ждала подстава. Керкленда пить он не звал просто потому, что тот, надравшись в зюзю, становился развязнее своего _соседа по Ла-Маншу_ , а убирать загребущие ручки со своих филейных частей настроения не было. Хенрик, веселый и приятный парень, с которым можно было здорово поговорить за жизнь и вспомнить старые добрые времена, к сожалению, был «женатиком», и суровый взор Норвегии выливался в полный тоски взгляд и сбивчивый шепот «Э-э-э, извини, приятель, давай в другой раз… Ой, Норге, за что?!».

Третьего Ваня не звал из принципа. Он приходил сам.

Всегда нагло заваливался в его полузаброшенный московский дом, открывал дверь с ноги, заполнял собой звенящую тишину выходных и вытеснял серую суету будней. Всегда без звонка, но с поистине немецкой точностью выбирал то время, когда Иван, поддавшись ностальгической слабости, не мог (или не хотел) его выгнать.

Иногда они, конечно же, ругались (довольно часто, на самом деле), и Пруссия вполне мог отвесить ему затрещину, на что получал в ответ неслабый удар под дых. Он мог обижаться, когда Иван, ощущая нестерпимое желание сделать ему больно хотя бы словами, припоминал ему все — от Ледового побоища до ухода после развала _той самой_ проклятой Стены. Гилберт в такие моменты замолкал и смотрел со странной смесью жалости и нежности, чем приводил Россию в бешенство.

Он имел привычку отпускать со скабрезной улыбочкой идиотские шутки в духе «посуду у нас бьют бабы и Ваня Брагинский, потому что Родина-мать и все такое», за что неизменно получал по зубам под глумливый смешок Франции и ехидственый взгляд Керкленда. Но это гилбертовское «у нас» оседало где-то внутри приятным теплом. Но в этом, Россия, разумеется, не признается даже под пытками.

Он никогда не уходил, когда был действительно нужен. Будто всегда чувствовал, что сейчас уйти нельзя. И Брагинский почти ненавидел его за это понимание и так не к месту (или наоборот?) просыпающуюся догадливость.

_Да что ты знаешь обо мне, фриц?!_

_Все, очевидно._

В этот раз тягучее, мерзкое чувство, помесь тоски и сентиментальности, норовившее утащить Ивана на самое дно из сожалений и смутной тревоги, то, что Англия метко охарактеризовал емким словом «сплин», подкралось чуть раньше срока, и Ваня надеялся по-тихому свалить из Москвы в Северную Столицу дабы предаться самокопаниям в городе, более всего для этого подходящим.

Жил Брагинский, как и положено воплощению страны, в своей столице.

И вовсе не потому что хотелось, а потому что «положение обязывает». Положа руку на сердце, иногда Иван искренне не понимал, зачем он нужен своему правительству под боком — никаких важных решений воплощения априори не принимали самостоятельно, власти, как таковой, не имели, а просиживать штаны в своем кабинетике с видом на покосившуюся, но жизнерадостную липку Брагинский не любил. Да, по идее он, воплощение народа, его воля и мысли, должен был бы стать идеальным советником. Но давайте посмотрим правде в глаза, когда это власть имущих интересовало мнение народа?

В общем, ничтоже сумняшеся, Иван быстренько распихал какие-то документы по ящичкам старинного дубового стола и с самым уверенно-невозмутимым видом выскользнул из лап многочисленных секретарш. При желании он мог бы скрыться и от ока Большого Брата, но решил президента не тревожить и добраться до Петрограда как нормальные люди — на поезде.

Вообще, страны обладали способностью мгновенно преодолевать огромные расстояния на своей территории (да и на чужой тоже), но сие действие было сопряжено с некоторыми неприятными моментами. После таких перемещений кружилась голова, в ушах немного звенело, да и попасть в какое-то конкретное место было трудно. Особенно учитывая масштаб территорий Российской Федерации. Иван, уже пару раз очутившись таким способом в сибирском лесу, болоте и чистом поле хрен-знает-где, решил не рисковать.

Поэтому сейчас он с тоскливо-поэтическим настроением наблюдал за снующими на вокзале людьми, каждый из которых — его маленькая часть. Если бы он захотел, то смог бы уловить мысли каждого из них, их настроения, желания и мечты. Но Россия, как всегда, предпочитал отгородиться от всего этого, и поток чужих эмоций стал не более чем мерным гулом где-то на задворках сознания, а потом и вовсе затих.

Решив обновить воспоминания, Иван пешком добрался до Невского проспекта, проскользнул мимо величественно взиравшего на него Исаакиевского собора и оказался в удивительно тихом переулочке, где удобно расположился старинный дом, в котором ремонт не делали со времен Петра Первого, то есть с момента постройки.

В нем было не так уж много квартир, и жили там в основном блокадники, молодые бедные художники, неприметные учительницы младших классов и, собственно, Иван, когда ему доводилось сюда приезжать. Отдельно стоит упомянуть, что все квартиры, кроме ивановой, были коммуналками.

Родные пенаты встретили Брагинского запахом пыли и затхлости.

Н-да, все-таки давненько он тут не бывал. Лет десять точно. Иван собрался было затеять уборку, но лень оказалась сильнее. К тому же он запоздало вспомнил, что вообще-то приехал сюда страдать, а толстый слой пыли на огромном комоде и семейство безобидных паучков, удобно устроившихся на потолочной лепнине, предаваться тлену бытия никак не мешают.

На том и порешили.

Почти неделю Иван наслаждался тишиной, нарушаемой лишь завываниями ветра, соседским шебуршанием и едва слышным тиканьем старинных часов. Большую часть времени Брагинский спал, потом иногда бродил (рано утром, когда на узких улочках ему могли повстречаться разве что дворники), кормил бездомных кошек, которые уже встречали его как своего. Иногда, с трудом доползая до верхнего этажа, лежал на крыше и смотрел на серое хмурое небо и не уходил, даже когда на лицо падали тяжелые ледяные капли.

Счет времени он давно потерял.

Привычный распорядок дня нарушил мерзкий трескучий звук. С минуту Иван пытался понять, что он вообще такое, где находится и как с этим жить. Потом мысли выстроились в более менее стройный ряд и даже выдали гениальнейшее открытие: адский механизм, издававший хрипение, с трудом поддающееся игнорированию, не что иное как телефон. Домашний. Старый, как монархия, и такой же забытый всеми.

Россия поднялся и, пошатываясь, дополз до небольшого деревянного столика со старинными журналами мод, древними номерами «Статского советника» и «Петербургских ведомостей» и гордо примостившимся между ними аппаратом. Который продолжал надрываться, терзая бедную похмельную голову. Он вчера все же не выдержал и хряпнул немножко беленькой. В качестве собутыльников были только голуби, живущие на крыше.

— Да! — каркнул в трубку Иван, с трудом заставив себя извлечь из горла что-то кроме хрипов и шипения.

— Открывай, мать твою. Я тут под дверью стою уже хренти сколько.

Иван застыл. Этот голос он узнал даже через искажение старой телефонной трубки. Он бы его узнал всегда и везде. Мелькнула и исчезла малодушная мысль смотаться через окно, но это напоминало позорное бегство, и остатки гордости кошачьими когтями заскреблись по стенкам заржавевшего сердца.

Да, теперь, проснувшись, он услышал отчетливый стук и поплелся в прихожую. В дверь, видимо, колотили ногами и от души, так как несчастная антикварная деревяшка держалась просто на честном слове. Иван, коварно выждав, когда настырный гость возьмет передышку, аккуратно отпер замок и открыл дверь ровно в тот момент, когда Гилберт возобновил попытки нарушить его одиночество. Благодаря чему прусак чуть не пропахал носом пол в прихожей.

— Ха! Не ждал, да? А вот Великий пришел тебя проведать! — сияя белоснежным оскалом, возвестил Байлшмидт, на что Иван лишь пожал плечами и с постной миной ушел досыпать.

Гилберт, ошалев от такой наглости (как можно его — _его!_ — игнорировать), пытался поначалу стянуть с Брагинского тонкое одеяльце, но тот вцепился в тряпку, как клещ, и альбинос сдался.

— Эй, Ванька, вставай! Я все равно не уйду! — никакой реакции не последовало, что еще больше раззадорило незваного гостя, — Ну держись, валенок!

Иван старательно делал вид, что шебуршание и копошение Пруссии его не волнует, но сон уже упорхнул, а вставать Россия не хотел из принципа. Но когда ему на голову вылили ковш ледяной воды, русский подскочил, как ужаленный.

— Гилберт, сука…

Байлшмидт довольно скалился, внимательным взглядом инспектируя Брагинского. Взгляд мутный, рожа помятая, светлая щетина на щеках, волосы как птичье гнездо. Красавец.

Конечно, после внезапного ледяного душа спать уже не хотелось. Зато возникало желание начистить чью-то рожу. И пожрать. Можно в обратном порядке.

Вышеупомянутая рожа нарисовалась в гостиной (которая была и спальней, ибо квартирка, в противоположность московскому дому, была действительно маленькой) и, сияя энтузиазмом пионера, поставила на прикроватный столик кастрюльку. С пельменями.

— Копытца помыл? — Ваня кивнул, — Отлично, тогда ешь и собирайся. Мы идем гулять!

Надо отдать должное Гилберту — он тащил Ивана по бесконечным музеям-выставкам-кино-паркам с упорством барана, увидевшего новенькие ворота. На сумрачное настроение спутника не обращал внимания, подколки пропускал мимо ушей и, кажется, проводил время с искренним удовольствием.

Иван почувствовал, как в груди волнительно-сладко трепыхнулось что-то, что он предпочел сразу же задавить.

_«Нет-нет, не смей. Он уйдет снова, и ты будешь один. Опять в этой вязкой тишине и беспросветном мраке. Нельзя расслабляться, пускать его дальше…»_

Но проклятое доверчивое сердце, как слюнявый щенок, бегущий к хозяину, приехавшему домой после долгой командировки, норовило сбиться с ритма, когда Гилберт своей грубоватой мозолистой ладонью сжимал его руку.

А вечером, после домашней жареной картошечки с укропом и порции фильмов нон-стоп («Кавказская пленница», «Приключения Шурика», «Чародеи» — Гилберт, судя по всему, решил прямо-таки задушить его ностальгическими милостями) Иван ощутил, что его клонит в сон и, не раздумывая, завалился на диван.

Долго лежать бревном ему не дали — беспалевно подвинули. Старенький разложенный диванчик жалобно скрипнул, когда рядом с Брагинским улеглась далеко не легкая прусская тушка. Иван хотел было возмутиться, но март все еще был не в курсе, что он весенний месяц, и холодный воздух норовил пролезть сквозь щели в деревянных рамах, а чужое тело так приятно грело. Пожалуй, он спихнет альбиноса со своего лежбища в другой раз…

Так прошел еще месяц. Яркие краски (среди которых было много красного, цвета, который ассоциировался у России с Гилбертом) сменили блекло-бежевое спокойствие и серую тоску. Он даже привык к теплу чужого тела рядом (по правде, привыкнуть к этому было до обидного легко). Байлшмидт, каждый раз дожидаясь, когда дыхание Ивана выровняется, обнимал его за пояс, прижимаясь своей грудью к спине Брагинского. Иван, ясное дело, не спал.

В этот раз было немного по-другому. Чужое дыхание слегка щекотало шею, а рука, обычно лежащая на поясе, ласково огладила поясницу.

— Вань, я знаю, ты не спишь.

Россия вздохнул и аккуратно, дабы не навернуться с их неустойчивого узкого ложа, повернулся к своему соседу. Глаза Гилберта в темноте казались почти вишневыми, а волосы, белые, с серебристым отливом, будто покрытыми инеем.

 _«Эко меня на поэтические сравнения разобрало»_ — с усмешкой подумал Иван, пытаясь отогнать подальше желание коснуться этих белесых «иголок».

— Я…

— Зачем ты делаешь это? — правильно, вот так и надо было с самого начала сделать. Взять быка за рога. Только почему-то Брагинский не был уверен, что хочет узнать ответ. Ему не нужна чужая жалость, тем более от него.

Гилберт резко сел и раздраженно нахмурился.

— Черт, Брагинский, как ты меня бесишь. Вечно ходишь, херней страдаешь, мол тебя никто не любит, не нужен я никому, бедный, — Иван уж было открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Гилберт не дал ему закончить, — Ты так упиваешься своим одиночеством, что никого не хочешь пускать к себе! А я вечно, как идиот, хожу за тобой, чтобы ты наконец понял, а ты ни в какую! Ведь лучше страдать и томно вздыхать, да, _Ваня?_

В воздухе заметно похолодало. Будто тень вышла из углов комнаты, распустила свои щупальца. Гилберт усилием воли подавил страх. Или сейчас или никогда!

— То есть, ты намекаешь, что я вечно жалею себя, ною, а на самом деле мне это нравится?! — О, этот потемневший взгляд определенно не предвещал ничего хорошего. Но Гилберт растянул губы в самоуверенной ухмылке, ощущая разливающийся по венам адреналин. Он почти загнал зверя в ловушку.

— Ну, разумеется, нравится, — Иван замахнулся и, не будь Гилберт начеку, валяться бы ему на полу и считать звездочки над головой.

Прусак поймал чужую руку, сжатую в кулак. Иван, ожидающий ответного удара, напрягся, а потом изумленно вытаращился на Гилберта, который неожиданно поднес его руку к своему лицу и поцеловал костяшки пальцев. А потом запястье…

— Ты ч-чего творишь, — прошипел смущенный Брагинский, в прочем, даже не пытаясь вырвать руку.

Гилберт поднял на него свой алый взгляд и усмехнулся.

— А чего это ты, Ванька, красный, как оплот коммунизма? — хохотнул альбинос и чмокнул в кончик носа насупившегося Ивана.

— Да ну тебя в баню, шутник, — буркнул в ответ русский.

— Баня — это хорошо. Вместе пойдем? — подмигнул Гилберт.

— Куда? — опешил Россия, смутно ощущая, что его упорно пытаются развести на что-то.

— Ну, как куда? В баню. А впрочем, не нужно. Я тебя сам… помою. — проурчал Гилберт, задирая мягкий синий свитер из тонкой шерсти и ласково поглаживая сильную, мускулистую спину.

Иван уже даже не пытался отстраниться, просто поддался этим уверенным, но удивительно нежным прикосновениям. Он так отвык чувствовать чужое тепло… Просто закрыть глаза и наслаждаться этой лаской, темным, горящим жадным взглядом, направленным на него. Чувствовать, как сердце, глупое-глупое сердце, в который раз сбивается с ритма из-за одного единственного человека. Страны, которая для многих ничего не значит, а для него значит слишком много.

А утром так сложно задать вопрос, который, возможно, разрушит все. Эту хрупкую иллюзию нужности кому-то.

— Ты ради этого со мной был?

— Дурак ты, Ванька, как есть дурак, — с горечью улыбнулся Гилберт. Не усмехнулся, самоуверенно, как обычно. И это окончательно разбило остатки серебристой клетки из льда и сожалений, что сковывала сердце, не пуская никого ближе, чем на расстояние выстрела. — Пойдем домой, а? Что-то я по белокаменной соскучился…

Иван улыбнулся, изломанно, устало, но впервые за долгое время совершенно искренне. И, уже стоя на пороге, подумал, что в этот раз Северная столица оставит ему вместо привычного монохрома яркий калейдоскоп красочных воспоминаний.


End file.
